I love you
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: I never loved you and I never will" Mikan said
1. Chapter 1

xxxkawaiixxx: hello again minna-san! This is my second fanfic! Thank you for the people who reviewed in "don't make me repeat myself" I'm so happy!

Natsume: oi go on with the story already!

xxxkawaixxx: -glares- I'm the author I will decide what to do!

Natsume: yeah, yeah... whatever

Mikan pops out of nowhere

Mikan: hi! Nice to meet ya all!

xxxkawaiixxx: Mikan-chan! Natsume is bullying me waahhhhh! – cries dramatically-

Mikan: -sweatdrop- umm.....Just read and enjoy ja!

Sakura tree

Mikan was watching the sky alone when...

Natsume: move.

Mikan moved to her left side so Natsume can have space to sit on

Natsume: oi, polka

Mikan: what?

Natsume: -bangs covering eyes- I-I love you!

Mikan: I-

She was cut off when she remembered something

_Flashback_

_Mikan was alone sitting beside the sakura tree when she noticed someone was there_

_Mikan: Who is there?_

_Persona: we meet again little kitty_

_Mikan: persona, what do you want?_

_Persona: stay away from Natsume forever, he is being distracted doing missions because of you...and don't you dare confess to him 'coz if you do –grins wickedly- I'll kill him and your friends...muahahahahahahha –disappeared-_

_Mikan: 'Natsume...'_

_End of flashback_

Mikan: I never loved you and I never will...

Natsume: -walks away-

Mikan: -cries- gomene Natsume, I love you –she whispered-

Next morning

Mikan took a deep breath and went inside the classroom

Mikan: ohayou minna-san! HOTARRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUU! –tries to hug Hotaru-

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Mikan: mou Hotaru! You're so mean! TT ^ TT

Hotaru: don't hug me, idiot! I'll get your idiotic germs!

Iinchou: mikan-chan, you never learn do you?

Mikan: I don't get Hotaru! Hmph! '_ – sigh- it's hard to pretend that you're happy when you're not...'_

Someone opened the door revealing 2 figures

It was....Natsume holding another girl's hand!

Mikan: '_who the heck is she!'_

Natsume: see ya later!

The girl left

Ruka: natsume, who's that girl?

Natsume: my gf duh, use your coconut shell **(LOL! Coconut shell! XD)**

All: **WWWWWHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!**

Mikan: -shocked-

Ruka: but I thought you love Sakura-san

Natsume: I **LOVED **her. Besides what's the point of loving someone who doesn't love you?

Ruka: but-

Natsume: just leave me alone

Mikan: -bangs covering eyes- sorry minna-san I'm not feeling well ja! –runs out-

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol**

**To be continued............**

**xxxkawaiixxx: that was tiring! –exercises-**

**Natsume: hn.....**

**xxxkawaiixxx: ja! – eats cookies-**

**Natsume: give me one**

**xxxkawaiixxx no way! These are my favorites! Bleh!**

**Natsume: what a baby......**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume went outside too because it's Narumi's lesson

**Sakura tree**

Mikan is crying

Mikan: it's okay if he has a girlfriend, if he's happy I'm happy

**ATTENTION! THE ANTI-ALICE ORGANIZATION ARE ATTACKING US! PLS. GO TO THE PRICIPAL OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!**

Mikan was running toward the principal's office when she heard two people talking. She walked towards the two and hid behind a tree to hear what they're talking about, her eyes widen

Reo: So we meet again kuro neko, why don't you join us?

Natsume: urasai! There's no way I'm gonna join you bastards!

Reo: what now? Acting mr. Mighty? Haha...dont you forget that I have the voice pheromone alice

Natsume: Shut the hell up –lits fire on palm and burns reo's hands-

Reo: why you! I'll never forgive you!

Reo took a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Natsume

Mikan: '_no, Natsume can't die....'_

Mikan starts running towards Natsume

Mikan: Reo! Yamette!

Natsume: Mikan!

But it was too late Reo shot the gun

Natsume closed his eyes waiting for a bullet to hit him but instead he felt arms wrapped around him, he opened his eyes

Natsume: Mikan! You idiot!

Mikan: -starts to cry- Natsume, I love you even if you don't love me anymore –she said as she slid down to his feet- Natsume kneeled and touched Mikan's face

Natsume: Mikan, don't die! I love you! Don't leave me, I need you –hugs Mikan-

Mikan: sorry if I didn't –cough- told you –cough- Persona-sensei said –cough- that he would kill you –cough- if I told you...I'm –

Natsume: shhh..don't talk too much

Mikan broke the hug and used her energy left to kiss Natsume. It lasted in 10 seconds

Mikan touched Natsume's left cheek

Mikan: I love-

Her hand slowly fell down and her eyes slowly closed

Natsume: MIKAN! –shakes Mikan and starts to cry-

"I love you"

^________^

**BANZAI! BANZAI!**

xxxkawaiixxx: I'm already finished! Whew! That was sad! –cries-

Natsume: you stupid author! You made me cry!

xxxkawaiixxx: Natsume darlin' life's really like that. – grins –

Natsume: shut up.

xxxkawaiixxx: I won't shut up until you shut up

Natsume: ......

xxxkawaiixxx: hahahahha! I always beat you ! muahahhaha! Anyways –faces you- did you like the story I made? Reviews please! (^-^)


End file.
